


A Gentle Nudge

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Courting Rituals, Dwarf Courting, Fluff, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Battle of Five Armies, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Bilbo is tired of Balin and Dori dragging their feet on starting a courtship and decides a little nudge is in order.
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	A Gentle Nudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecaptainhedgehog (lyzeebyrd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyzeebyrd/gifts).



“Are you ready to start courting now that Erebor has been reclaimed?” Bilbo casually dipped his quill in the ink and went back to writing. 

“What?” Balin seemed startled at the sudden sound. 

“Well last night Thorin and Dwalin were talking about how they both would have waited to court until after Erebor was a dwarven kingdom again if they hadn’t already been bound. Though they did wait to start to court me until last week even if by hobbit standards we would have been considered courting since the first night we met.” Bilbo looked up at Balin from the mound of paperwork between them that they were trying to complete. The two had been at it for hours. Figuring out how to recompense Iron Hills dwarves without slighting Dain and make post battle contracts for all the fighters that used to be Ereborian and wanted to come back was more of a hassle than you’d imagine. The men and elves were much easier to deal with as the treaties were a bit simpler which was crazy if you asked Bilbo. 

Balin looked taken aback for a moment,”What do you mean by hobbit standards? I saw nothing that could initiate a courtship.” 

“Of course you all wouldn’t know. I mean hobbits are pretty quiet about our courting. Silent courting, big wedding, happy marriage you know.” Bilbo chewed on his quill a bit, “Though it would be my fault. I should have rejected them but I hadn’t seen a dwarf in person before and by the time the shock wore off I assumed it wouldn’t matter too much if I didn’t reject their offers. Speaking of rejecting offers I don’t think a certain elegant tea loving dwarf would reject a courting overture by a certain smart scholarly dwarf.” Bilbo winked at Balin and switched to the next page. 

For a few moments there was silence with the soft swish of paper occasionally breaking it. Balin cleared his throat, “Why would you think a certain dwarf wouldn’t reject another certain dwarfs courtship should he uh be bold enough to offer?”

Bilbo looked up at Balin who refused to meet his eyes and may even have been blushing. “Well hobbit courtship is half about established rules and half about body language. You see to begin a courtship the hobbit offering suit visits the one they wish to court and knocks heavily once. If they are invited in, which I mean technically none of you lot were, they enter with the left foot first and remove their jacket while stepping over the doorway. Once the offer has been made the courtee can be rude and demand they leave, can ask for some time to think by giving a considering nod and asking them to the parlour after which they can reject more politely by waiting until the visit is over and handing the suitors coat over with their left hand, or can accept by bringing them food at the dining table. Of course the hobbit in question can reject or accept immediately without taking the time to consider but then the rejection is more like oh sorry I was just on my way out so that the visit is ended without being rude you know. Courtships are never openly talked about for hobbits but if the family and neighbors are surprised by the news of a wedding the couple typically breaks it off because that means no one noticed they were affectionate or interested in each other and they probably would not have a happy marriage. So you see hobbits are experts at body language.” Bilbo smiled expectantly, he was giving Balin a little time to think but knew there was another question coming. 

“So what body language have you noticed that means Dori would welcome my suit?” Balin whispered, gripping his quill tightly. 

Bilbo smiled more, just what he’d been hoping for, “Well now you see Dori always offers you food right after his brothers, of course he’s spent years caring for them so feeding them first would be habit by now and not effect that you are the first non-family member he offers food too even before he gets any for himself.” Bilbo held up a finger as Balin opened his mouth, most likely to argue,”Uh, I’m not done yet just listen please.” Balin’s mouth clicked shut and Bilbo nodded,”Good now on to the second point, when setting up bedrolls he always places his as close to yours without being intrusive and even makes his brothers move if they’ve already laid theirs out. Third he stares at you constantly, nearly the whole journey he rode in a position so that neither you nor Ori were out of his sight. Fourth he always asks for your opinion and will often go with what you’ve said over even multiple others opinions. Fifth he’s been crafting custom blends of tea trying to make the perfect one for you. That’s why he always brings tea and asks what you liked and didn’t like out of it. And sixth he’s been knitting you a scarf that he won’t give you and mumbling about how someone as important and smart and handsome as you wouldn’t be interested in a handmade public gift from a simple merchant unless it’s a birthday or gift giving holiday.”

Balin’s chair skidded across the stone before falling over with a clunk, “I’ve got to go.” 

“Don’t forget the knitting needles you crafted for him as soon as we had the forges working.”Bilbo used his quill to gesture at Balin’s desk.

“Thanks Bilbo!”Balin rushed to his desk and pulled the carefully wrapped gift out of the bottom drawer, “Wait how did you know about them?”

“Told you, body language, also you dwarves are so loud you often don’t notice me even when I’m not trying to be quiet.” Bilbo laughed, “Why don’t I send for the company and you go get changed instead of barreling around Erebor looking for Dori and hoping there are enough people to witness the gifting? Also I don’t think you want to present those finely crafted needles with ink stains on your sleeve and yup some smudged under your eye.”

Balin stared at Bilbo for a few seconds before blinking.”I’m very glad you are on our side Bilbo and not working for an enemy. I would appreciate the set up.” He bowed slightly and all but ran out the door of their office. 

Bilbo chuckled, quite satisfied with himself. He was getting rather annoyed with all the love struck stares they’d been giving each other. He poked his head out the door and glanced around to find the guards, “Ah perfect, can you spread the word for the company to meet in the company living room as soon as possible?” 

The two glanced at each other before one nodded, “I will make sure the message is passed around swiftly.”

“Lovely.” He pulled his head back in the office and whistled to himself as he piled the papers neatly and headed to the living room. 

It wasn’t long before members of the company began to trickle in. Balin had arrived before Dori and stood shuffling nervously in the corner. Dwalin and Thorin were nearly the last to arrive and bee-lined for Bilbo. 

“Are you okay?” “What happened?” “Did you get hurt?” They spoke over each other while passing Bilbo between them checking for injury. 

He laughed softly, “Calm my loves, I am okay, it’s Balin who will need your support soon.” Bilbo pressed a kiss to the corner of both their mouths then turned to watch as Balin stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly. 

The company turned to face Balin though a few questioning glances were passed around them. 

“I have waited long for the reclamation of our home. I focused on nothing besides helping Thorin and my brother lead us during exile and try to provide for us.” Balin paused to clear his throat again, “But today I wish to make known to my heartsqueeze that I wish to court him and find out if we were crafted for one another.” He took a deep breath and glanced at Bilbo who gave him a thumbs up. “Dori son of Flori, long have I desired to offer suit but felt that to do so would be irresponsible of me. I gift you mithril knitting needles inlaid with gold and silver that I have crafted by my own hands.” Balin held the needles in his hands much like one might present sword. 

Dori, who had gasped and clutched at his chest when Balin said his name, shakily reached forward and gently picked up the needles. He examined them just enough to be acceptable before reaching for Balin’s still proffered hands. “Balin son of Fundin I accept your gift gladly.” 

The company cheered loudly. 

Bilbo leaned over to his two dwarves and whispered, “So would now be a good time to tell everyone I’m pregnant?”

Thorin gasped and passed out, Dwalin barely caught him while looking faint himself but nobody even noticed. They were mostly clustered around talking to Bombur about what sort of feast could made quickly to celebrate and who would bring the ale except Balin and Dori who stood silently, hands still clasped and grins bigger than anything. Bilbo pet his belly gently and thought it had been quite a wonderful afternoon all thanks to his gentle nudging.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this hits a few of your likes and you enjoy it @thecaptainhedgehog (lyzeebyrd) :)


End file.
